Star Wars: Shadowed Fate
by AuriusPheonix
Summary: Veranus is a force sensitive human male who is taken in to train by Jedi Master Mavra Zane. He soon learns the power of the force, the danger of the dark side, and the power of attachment. Opposing all of the rules of the Jedi council, he does what he believes is right, no matter the cost. OCs included. Takes part at the start of Episode II and goes on until A New Hope. Maybe more.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: The weakness of a true heart **

My green saber whirred through the air, blocking every laser bolt that approached. From the corner of my eye I watched Master Zane hurl herself at a squad of battle droids, cutting them down with ease. I heard clone's cry a command to charge, and I joined them. I quickly willed the force to push my opponents, staggering them, and I charged. I blocked a blaster bolt into a droids head, spun and cut down another. A third one drew a miniature vibroblade, in an attempt to stab me. Too late.

"Uh Oh" was the droids reaction as I cut its arm off, I used the force to crush it's mechanical neck. I felt a sickening pleasure in the gesture. I stemmed that thought as I saw Commander Cinnyth command his troops forward.

My breathe caught as I saw a droid gunship approach. It didn't land, it just hovered, yet a man jumped down. Upon further investigation, I noticed small horns underneath his dark hood. He was a Zabrak. I sensed an evil power emanating from him. I was not familiar with it.

Master Zane stopped, and spun her yellow saber forward. She had a sense of alertness I did not understand. We were Jedi, nothing the Federation threw at us could pose a threat, except this single Zabrak, apparently.

"Jedi. By order of my master, you are the dead walking. I shall kill you, and steal from you your thoughts and knowledge, and will claim your sabers as my own. I am Maukro, a Dark Jedi, and I hereby sentence you to DEATH!" A light saber flew from beneath his belt. A dark red blade hummed to life with a sinister intent. Master Zane stepped out of our group, and faced the Dark Jedi.

I went to move forward but felt the force push me back; she wanted to be alone in this fight.

They took their combat stances. Master Zane used a reverse Shien, and the Dark Jedi settled into an Ataru stance.

They launched themselves at each other. Zane struck a high blow, which was blocked and countered with a knee blow. The continued with several more blows, pointing that Master Zane was winning. The blows where quick and rapid, but the Dark Jedi was not ready to give up. He hurled himself into the air, spinning like a madman, striking wildly, each blow caught by Master Zane. She was obviously winning. Suddenly, the Dark Jedi spun the saber toward her chest. She moved to block, until the Dark Jedi deactivated the saber, bypassing her defense, and reactivated it only to cleave through her chest. She fell to the ground, with tears in her eyes. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"NOOO! Mavra!"

I turned to the clones, and yelled for them to fire upon the drop ship. I gently force pulled Mavra to safety, as I said so. The hum of the energy lance grew as it fired. The Dark Jedi whipped around with a cry of anguish. The dropship crashed and buried itself into the ground. The Dark Jedi looked stricken, and with a sick enjoyment I followed him into the ruins of the ship. We passed by the main control relay, only to reach the cargo bay.

The Dark Jedi was crying over a canister. I knew not why, but nor did I care. I drew my saber in anger.

"MAUKRO! Time to take your place in hell!"

The Dark Jedi leapt up, and drew the saber. He looked feral, like he was a cornered wolf.

"You will NOT harm Rako!"

I didn't stop to care what he was talking about. I lunged, bringing my saber up, and smashing it down. His defenses where already weak, so he put up little of a fight. I smashed my saber left and right, giving up all pretense of finesse. I finally got his guard down long enough, to bring my saber back and impale him with it. His eyes looked faint, and they took began to take on a pleading look. I withdrew the blade, and turned away. He fell, and began to gargle a sentence.

"You have had your vengeance on me, Master Jedi. But please, have mercy on my son. His is... Injured. Without you... He will not... Sur...vive."

I turned and noticed a small Zabrak boy, in the corner of the bay, hidden behind a energy canister. The canister was ripped open and a shard had impaled the boy. I rushed over, and felt the Dark Jedi watch. I picked up the boy, feeling tears in my eyes. I set him down beside his father, and immediately healed him. I should not feel so merciful for this villain, but it was MY fault. I listened to his last words carefully, and was surprised as he placed his saber into my hand.

"I must die, Jedi. Either way, he is alone. It is better that way. They have my wife and she is as good as dead, whether... Whether I succeeded or not. Protect him, Jedi. Train him if you have to. But keep them away from... From him. He... All I know is he is known as Tyrannous. Protect... Rako. Promise... Promise me, Jedi..."

I stemmed my tears. I looked upon the Dark Jedi with mercy. I took the saber with a firm grip.

"I promise. He will be safe with the order, and he will learn to use his power as he should. I will make him a legendary Jedi, one that will be praised for years to come. I promise this."

The Zabrak nodded, and took of his amulet as well, and handed it to me. It contained strange markings, of origins unknown.

"This... Is... His... Legacy..."

The Zabrak died. I let one tear fall as I recited the oaths of death for heroes, and bid his soul a good journey. I then bundled the Zabrak boy, Rako, in my torn cloak, and exited the ship. I knew Master Zane was dead. I remembered her last lesson to me: Do not judge someone by their actions, but by their intentions. How right she was. And it is my time to pass that training on.

_ I would not fail For you, Master Mavra Zane. I promise._


	2. Chapter 1: A Murder, and a Master

Chapter 1: A Murder, and a Master.

I entered the council chambers with a grave look upon my face. The council looked at me in wonder, but none with intense concern apart from Master Koon. I knelt before the council and said my greetings. All of them at once replied with a greeting and bid me to stand.

"Masters. I come with grave tidings. Master Zane is dead. She was killed in battle."

Master Windu leaned forward, and I turned to face him. He looked Inquisitive.

"We are sorry for that loss. Can you explain the circumstances of the death?"

I nodded and recounted my tale. The Council looked shocked at the news of the Dark Jedi wielding a red lightsaber, and of the boy I found. When I finished, they starting conversing. I stood patiently, until Master Yoda turned to me directly.

"Training of this boy, oversee you cannot. If a knight you where, train an apprentice you could."

I nodded darkly, until Master Koon spoke.

"As such, an exception may be given for a Padawan who has slain a Dark Jedi in combat. We must convene for this. But I speak for you all when I say this boy is yours to train. He is old, and already undoubtedly trained by his father. You must point him on the right path. Dismissed."

I nodded, and bowed out of the chamber. When I exited, I notice Master Obi- Wan Kenobi and his Apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, awaiting entrance to the council. I walked over to Kenobi. Me and him had dueled each other on choosing day. I was chosen instead of him, although we held no grudges. He nodded, approving of my approach. Anakin greeted me with a smile.

"Veranus, it is nice to see you again. We are saddened by your loss. I'm sorry." His face actually reflected it, unlike the majority of others who said it only to appease me. I thumbed my saber, as Kenobi did the same. It was a joke between us, for I had fumbled my lightsaber as he had lunged at me during a sparring session.

Finally, the council called me back in. Kenobi wished me luck, and I returned the favor. As. I entered, I sensed the mood had darkened. My apprentice had not been the only matter discussed. I looked directly at Master Windu, the at Master Koon in turn. The looked at me with a grim look.

"We have decided to let you keep the apprentice as your own. As soon as you return you shall go through the Jedi Trials to become a knight. Part of your trial will be sending you to the remote planet of Dromund Kaas. But that must wait. We of the council have received word of an assassination on the planet of Mandalore. The culprit is unknown, and you must find them."

I paused, searching for words. Mandalore was a planet born of war, an assassination was not all that uncommon. I quickly remembered to control my emotions, as the council waited on.

"And what of the boy, master? I do not believe he is ready for such a journey. He has yet to learn where he is, or of the fate of his father. How is he to listen to me if it is revealed to him that I slew his father?"

Master Yoda nodded in agreement, but Master Koon spoke in his place.

"Then he must not know. From what the memories of the boy we have reviewed, he was not aware of his Father's forced occupation. It is to be remained that the boys father died defending him."

I nodded. "Yes, thank you masters."

Exiting the chamber, I walked towards the dormitory. Passing several knights, to whom I exchanged nods. Finally, I noticed Madame Jasta talking to the boy. Jasta was a twi'lek who had failed her trials, but stayed as a historian for the temple. Her master was Jocasta Nu. He was wearing a ragged suit, a jacket, and some combat pants. He was silver, and his paint black. I smiled. We where going to Mandalore, it was best to appear as normal as possible. I walked over to him and kneeled. His face expressed wonder.

"Who are you?"

"I am Veranus. I have no last name. I was brought to the council at a young age, I do not know from where."

Rako looked interested, and then seemed to remember something.

"I saw you give Madame Jasta my father's lightsaber. All of you seem to have them. Where is my dad?"

I was saddened by this question. I couldn't lie to this boy. He deserved to know the truth, no matter what the council said.

"Rako... Your father is dead."

Rako backed up, seeming shocked.

"He always told me when he died he would bring me to somewhere safe. I thought he would bring us home. Where am I? And how did he die?"

"I killed him."

Rako's face contorted in anger. He drew his father's saber, igniting it and pointing the blade at my throat. Every Padawan in the barracks stared at the spectacle.

"An evil man, one only known as Tyrannus, was controlling your father to try and kill me and my Master. I don't know who, but your father only came to his senses after I had struck him down. I'm sorry Rako. In his last moments he prayed that I bring you here, to the Jedi Temple, to protect you from Tyrannus."

Rako put the saber down. He clipped it back to his side, still looking angry.

"So we are going to find this Tyrannus fellow? Are you going to train me as a Jedi?"

I smiled. "Yes. I am to be your Master. But before the council can be sure we are a right fit, we need to head to Mandalore. There was an assassination. We need to find the culprits."

Rako returned the smile. "So. You killed my father? I'm sorry you had to."

I was shocked. He smiled at my confusion.

" I'm a Zabrak, Master Jedi. We are used to losses, even at 9. And about your master, I apologize for what my father did. Do I have to get, what, robes now?"

He had been trained in the force. I only displayed the emotions inside myself, to which he tapped in. That would be interesting.

"No. What you are wearing right now will do. I actually have to change into something more appropriate. What say a cloak, some dark spacer gear and a helmet, hmm?"

Rako put his hand underneath his chin, thinking. He looked at me, and shook his head.

"We are going to Mandalore. They don't like outsiders. I can't pull off a disguise, seeing as I have horns... But you. Mandalorian Armor. Surely you have some?"

I turned to the direction of my barracks, thinking of armor.

"I have a few ideas"


	3. Chapter 2: Least of my kind

Pillars of silver greeted us as we landed on the remote and variable hostile world of Mandalore. It's police force, the Mandalorian Guard, met us at the docking bay. They wore modified silver Neo Crusader Armor, a stronger variant of the crusader armor of old. It was made from Baskar Iron, which reflects blasters and lightsaber a both. Rako wore his flight suit, to which the Mandalorian guard nodded. It was me he was interested in. My armor, was stylized as red, with a helm with equivalence to a Crusader. One of the oldest armor of Mandalore, it was worn by the man who brought me to the temple, and was one of the base designs for the clone armor. I expected to be labeled a fool for my choice. The Guard did not laugh, nor did he smile. He simply nodded to me, and let us walk on.

"What was that?"

Rako was confused, and concerned as we walked down the alleyway. Our lightsabers where hidden beneath his cloak, as now I relied on a blaster. Our job was simple, find the murderer.

We continued our walk to the main palace, where the Prime Minister of Mandalore was waiting, until we heard a commotion in the streets. A Guard was arguing with another man in armor. I quickly realized, only me, the aggressor, and the guards where wearing armor. Awkward.

I walked over, hoping I would make the situation worse. Rako jogged to keep up.

"Rak Ash'kar riml!" The man in black armor drew a blaster pistol. In seconds, my blaster was drawn as well. Even the guard seemed shocked at the speed of my draw. I sensed Rako, thrumming the saber at his side. The man kept the pistol drawn, changing the target from the Guard to me.

"Keep him busy while I get reinforcements!"

The man looked at me, through his visor.

"Megin aliit?" He asked.

He was speaking in mando'a. One of the few languages I was not familiar with. If I did not respond, he would know I was not Mandalorian.

"What clan are you, foreigner?" He asked again, this time in galactic basic. He held his blaster more loosely now.

"I do not know." I had to be honest. I was at his mercy. I sensed Rako was tempted to have us walk away, but this man could be dangerous.

"Your aliik, or markings, have you in clan Rodarch. A clan that is in a steady state of decline since it's leader left the planet. He was my father." The man lowered his weapon, and looked around for the guards.

"I must go, as must you. Go, do your business. After you are done at the palace, meet me below the third pillar. Your Zabrak friend may come as well."

I slowly lowered my blaster.

"How did you know we where going to the palace?" Rako asked. I hissed for him to be silent, but the damage was done. He knew.

"Because, little one, jedi aren't the only ones who can use the force."

The man flew away on a speeder. I stood, shocked and confused. What other beings could use the force?

"We had best walk to the citadel, Rako. Prime Minister Almec will be waiting."

We begun our walk in silence. Rako seemed to be thinking hard, and long. I was still concerned.

"I don't trust him." Rako said finally, as we reached the palace doors.

"Neither do I, but nonetheless. If what he says is true, he know where I come from. Here."


	4. Chapter 3: The Count

A dark robed man strolled into a circular meeting room, observing the aging walls with wonder. The click of a blaster priming did not faze him, simply alerted him to the presence of a dark blue armored mandalorian. He wore a commander's garb, and a shoulder cape colored black.

"Ah. Lord Tyrannus. I assume you're here for some reason. Other than the smuggling business, of course."

Tyrannus turned to the mandalorian.

"The Death Watch is threatened here. I would advise we withdraw from any confrontations for now."

The mandalorian threw up his hands in annoyance, to the annoyance of the sith. This mando was simply a pawn, though he did not know it.

"You've been saying to stay hidden for months! We have all we need to take down the pitiful police force this planet calls a defense. Let us take back our HOME."

"A Jedi arrived here today."

"We fought Jedi for years, Sith. We fought your kind too. We are akin to their powers and weapons, and yours."

Tyrannus flipped his cloak, throwing him a hologram. The mandalorian started it, and stared at the figure that was shown. The image of Mand'alor the Ultimate.

"What of this? He is dead."

"Mand'alor had a daughter who married someone in the clan Rodarch. If my research is correct, this Jedi is heir to the throne of Mandalore. He is a Mand'alor in his own right. He must not discover this, or he will usurp our chance to capture this planet from directly beneath our feet."

The mandalorian laughed. A laugh that thoroughly annoyed Tyrannus. His laugh was that of utter sarcasm.

"You think a bloodline makes you heir? Here, the leader is chosen for who is strongest among us. The master, the predator, the alpha. Those below us are the prey, the hunted. So is the way it was and so it shall be."

Tyrannus walked out of the room, and paused before leaving.

"Pray he does not discover us. He is a warrior, he has mandalorian blood. Even for his naïveté, he is powerful. If he was trained as a Mandalorian Warrior, you would be on your own, Vizla."


	5. Chapter 4: The Pillars of Mandalore

I exited the meeting room, smiling and bowing to the Prime Minister. So far, the assassin was unfound. A rather odd thing, too, for they searched everywhere. Rako was bored, and had been throughout the meeting, he would need to learn patience

"Where to now?" Rako asked, intent to so something more fun.

"We go to the pillars. Meet that strange Mandalorian. Then we find somewhere to spar, and see what you are capable of."

Rako smiled, and we walked briskly to the pillars. They where long and tall, jagged. There was an odd beauty to them, but from where I do not know.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" The mando was no longer wearing his helmet. He had long hair, black, and a golden symbol on his temple. He had his blaster clipped to his side, and a saber at his side.

"What do they stand for?" Rako asked.

"These are the Pillars of The Crusaders. Every battle is marked in these, each pillar for a Mand'alor, our rulers. The taller and more jagged, the greater and most honorable. The smaller and straighter, the weaker."

I looked at the pattern. Tall and jagged, slightly taller yet less jagged, slightly less tall with no jaggedness, small and unmarked, tall and jagged.

"Mand'alor the Indomitable is the first, he conquered our world from the fell beasts who once stood here. Next came Mand'alor the Ultimate, my forefather. He waged the greatest war to date, against the Jedi and the Sith, and nearly won. He was stopped by the Jedi Revan. Next, is Mand'alor the Preserver, Canderous Ordo. He preserved Mandalore in one of its darkest hours, where we were leaderless and at war. Next came Mand'alor the Lesser. He was nothing but a puppet,but is here because he led to the Great Hunt. Next is Mand'alor the Vindicated. He led our clans during the Jedi-Sith civil war. He was aligned with neither. And the last Mand'alor to date is Mand'alor the Uniter. He united our clans against raiders, and combatted a plague that nearly consumed our planet."

I smiled and nodded. The Mandalorians where a proud race, and they had earned their reputation. The man beckoned for us to follow him, and we did. He walked over to a land speeder, large enough to sit four.

"Get in the speeder, Jedi."

Rako hopped in, and I calming drew myself over the rim. It was an old speeder, but in good condition. The mandalorian sat in the driver's seat, activating the hoverpads beneath the speeder. He began to push the thrust forward, and we raced through the streets of Mandalore.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I doubted he could hear me, we where going fast. Fast enough that my visor could SEE the wind. But he turned, allaying my worry.

"We are going to my clan house, in the wilder regions of Mandalore. We should be there soon enough. The name is Marec Rodarch. I am the clan leader."

"Veranus. My name is Veranus. My apprentice is Rako Norda."

"Me'vaar ti gar?" He spoke to Rako, who looked up in confusion.

"It's, how are you doing. You look bored."

Rako rolled his eyes. "Beyond bored. I detest meetings."

Marec laughed heartily.

"So do I, dear boy. So do I. The reply is Naas. It's considered rude if you don't reply."

Rako tried in vain to pronounce the word. Each time he said it, he changed the accent of it. I got it on the first try, the accent coming naturally to me. In response, he grew annoyed and silent as we approached the vast trees.

"We nearly there. We can practice your Mando'a there. Veranus, you seem to know Mando'a. Where are you from? You wear my father's armor. I assume you killed him."

I was appalled. He said it without much emotion. He said it like he cared about his father, but not that his father was dead.

"What? Is everyone else in this galaxy unsentimental? I didn't kill your father. If it is his armor, he saved me. Brought me to the Jedi Temple when I was a boy. He was badly wounded, according the my Masters. He had taken damage form a lightsaber, who's is unknown. It's the saber I use now. Your father had it on him."

Marec smiled. "At least he killed his attacker and died doing something honorable. He always told me if he died, it would be defending someone. I'm glad to see you are not a snake. It would be unfortunate of I had to undo my fathers sacrifice."

I shook my head. "I'm a better fighter than you think. With this accursed war going on, I learned quickly how to use my saber, and a blaster."

The forest below was beautiful. Each tree was tall, filled with leaves the covered the fauna below. It was filled with life, I could feel it.

"Jedi use blasters?"

"I'm a Jedi Sentinel. I use anything as a weapon, be it the force, my saber, or a blaster."

Marec nodded. His respect for me seemed to be going up, which was good. I felt saddened that my life was the cost of his fathers. But he did not hate me for it, in fact he seemed to care for me. Maybe I could learn to care for him too. The council prohibited compassion, but I felt that without compassion one cannot defend, or attack with conviction. Of course, Master Zane agreed, which is why we had gotten along so well. I truly did miss her.

The speeder began to slow down, awaking me from my reverie. I looked up to see a large wooden hut, in a valley, surrounded by forest. Several smaller huts surrounded the area, and kids played while parents watched. They laughed and cried, fighting with wooden swords, I smiled. A troop of armored Mandalorians came to greet us.

"Olarom, Jedi. Cheif Marec." The head mando nodded. He wore green armor, stylized as lighter, and glowing. He had a no jet pack on his back, and a sniper visor on his helmet. The rest wore an assortment of colors. Each had a symbol on their breastplate, an eye with a sword going horizontally through it. Another symbol was seen, a black scratched M.

"This is Veranus." Marec introduced me to the Mandalorians. Immediately, some stopped and began to whisper. Others simply observed me, quizzically. The closest mandalorian to me took off his helmet. He was an old man, with short buzzed Grey hair. His face was gruff, grizzled, and scarred. His eyes where hazel, and seemed to look directly into my soul.

"Where are you from, Veranus."

I shook my head. "I do not know. I was brought..."

He cut me off by raising his hand. He began to pace around me, and all Mandalorians gave him leave. Putting on his helmet, he continued to speak.

"You have no knowledge of your birth home?"

"No." He drew a vibroblade on me, swinging it to my left. I immediately used the force to push it safely away, for which I received a punch across the face, sending me to the dirt. I felt an anger rise up inside me, and willed it down.

Rako cried out and attempted to help, but someone, I guessed Marec, stopped him. He stopped talking after a voice hurriedly explained to him something. I was too stunned to hear.

"There is no force powers in these duels, Jedi. Unless you are a man without honor. How could you not be, you do not even know your own HERITAGE?"

I heard the whistling of the vibroblade, and rolled as it impaled where I once was. Flipping to me feet, I willed my saber to my hand in midair. I felt grim as the smack of metal hit my palm. I could swear the mando was smiling as out blades met. We began to dance, curving our weapons back and forth in a duel so fluid it looked choreographed. My saber form, a combination of makashi and ataru, complimented the situation well. His strikes where very fluid, and powerful. He relied on his swift and enduring strikes to wear me down. It was working. My honor required I not use the force to empower my endurance, which meant I was subject to rapid tiring. He was winning. I couldn't allow that.

I shoved his blade back, and spun, hitting his blade to the side. I swung, attempting to knock it from his hand, but he saw it coming, ducked, and struck me in the chest. I felt my body give way as I fell. I attempted to raise myself, only to be hit down again. My saber rolled from my grip, and a blade was near to finish me off.

"One of ours died for you, Veranus..."

I had enough. I was angry, very angry, and couldn't hold it in anymore. I released a blast of force, intending to send him into the wall of the hut, but he only went back a few feet, covering his face and shrugging it off. How?

"...thank you, Marec. As I was saying..."

I looked over to him. He looked tired, exhausted even, but he used the force. I gave him a look of hatred, and regretted it.

"...what you do not know is he died for his family."

I looked up. He had taken his helmet off once more, and looked at me with what looked like pride.

"You're a mandalorian, Veranus. You're name, actually stylized as Veran, means Justice. I'm your uncle."

I felt emotions rising within me, but allayed them. They spoke the truth, I knew, or they would not speak it. I rose calmly, and posed a questioning look.

"I am your family, then. I am glad to discover you. But why is it not that I have met you before. Why is it that you did not search for me?"

Marec walked over to me, and looked into my eyes. We shared the same eye color. I realized that now.

"He did. He looked for so long, they made me Chief in his place. The jedi hid you well. I beleive they knew, and sent you here so you could meet us."

I nodded. A trial, no doubt. To see what I would do.

Marec walked over to me, punching me in the chest. I looked up, only to see he meant it as a joke.

"You're my brother Veranus. It's time I knew why you where here."

We walked inside the hut, revealing the interior to be quite modern, but made of wood mainly. It was nice, appealing to the nature part of my personality.

We sat down, at a table, Marec and my uncle. Marec called to a female mando, clad in black armor, who was talking to Rako.

"Eceri, could you bring me three drinks. Whatever is most plentiful."

She walked away, still talking to my apprentice. Ah... Children. Too much flirting.

"My name is Dante. Dante Orn'Fell. If you're wondering, I took my wife's clan name, to appease them." My uncle said, smiling at me.

I nodded to Dante, and looked around to see that there was no one left in the room.

"If you are willing to help me, I will help you. I am here, for the reason of an assassination. A republic diplomat was assassinated here, and I was sent to find out the killer."

Dante and Marec looked at each other awkwardly. Dante began to answer, only to hear a speeder whiz and stop.

"Hold that thought, I must see who this is..." Marec and Dante rose, I walked with them, carefully avoiding stool directly in front of me. Outside, where three Mandalorians dressed in black and blue armor, their leader had a cape and walked looked to be a lightsaber at his side.

"Dante. Nice to see you again. Marec." The leader acknowledged them both, taking of his helmet. He was a blonde, well shaved, and looked to be wealthy. Interesting. I noticed he too had the black W marking on his armor.

"Brothers of the watch... Wait. Who are you?"

He looked directly at me, inquisitively. I stepped forward, taking off my helmet for the first time that day.

"My name is Veranus. I... Just discovered this is my clan."

The man smiled, and extended his hand.

"I know you're a Jedi, Veranus. I know why you are here. Look no further for the assassin, for he is beside you."

I looked over to Dante, who nodded. The Mandalorians around have a cry of war. I had a sickening feeling in my gut.

"I am glad you decided to join us. We will need to get you a suit of armor, of course. My name is Pre Vizsla. Welcome to the Deathwatch."


	6. Chapter 5: To betray those you trust

Chapter 5: To betray those you trust

I stood in a room, filled with armored Mandalorians. They had changed out they're standard armor for the black-blue variant that the deathwatch where known for. Vizsla, Dante, and Marec stood at the head of the table, each speaking calmly about tactics. I was utterly confused. My family,the one whom I just met, where responsible for the death of the republic diplomat. The very people I was meant to hunt, was my family. Likely another trial of theirs, I thought.

"Veranus. Come forward." Pre called me forward, startling me. Rako was beside Eceri, who seemed to dislike Viszla. I guess it wasn't hard to, in the long run.

I stood before the Mandalorians, before my people from which I was estranged. Viszla looked at me with something close to pride. He seemed to have counted on this.

"If you wish to become a mandalorian, and to restore our days of glory, you must be accepted. We too have trials. And we too will be hard on you. You where taught to be strong. Jedi are great warriors. But you rely too much on your mysterious force powers. You will learn to seperate that part of you, and still be equal to the skills of a Jedi. But now, we have more urgent matters to discuss."

Dante stepped forward. "The New Mandalorian government would have us cower in fear as the universe turn to ash around us. The call of the Mand'alor has always been to recognize the greatest threat to the galaxy and eliminate it. Or, in failing to do so, ensure that it is weakened enough for someone else to finish the job, and have our warriors die in glory. As of late, the war between the Republic and the Separatists has become too destructive, to the point where others worlds are destroyed for their selfish conflict. It is time to choose a side. This is where this meeting comes in. Representing the side of the separatists, The Count of Sereno."

A mysterious man in a dark cloak walked into the room. I felt sickened by his presence, a presence I had only sensed once before. With the dark Jedi. He was of the dark side. I strengthened my will, and simply put my hand close to my saber. Close enough to draw it if necessary.

"Thank you for having me. There is no need to worry, Jedi, this is a diplomatic meeting." The count sat near Pre Viszla.

"... And representing the republic is our own Veran."

Many if the Mandalorians cheered for me. I smiled. Even though I had not met them before, they greeted me as a brother. And for that I was grateful.

Dante had a chair for me by his side. I smiled and sat down, looking calmly at the Count.

Marec rose. "The debate may begin. Presenting his argument first, will be The Count. You may object, but no interrupting please. The last thing we need is a brawl based on allegiances."

The Count rose. He kept his face covered, evidently so I would not know who he is. He emanated warmth, which I did not know was faked or not.

"Honorable citizens of Mandalore. Many years ago, your men fought across the galaxy, gaining glory through warfare. You where a culture to be feared. But now, your clans diminish to drinking wine, to be untimely and lazy. Your once great world will turn into the layers of diplomatic corruption that plagues the republic. The separatists have left for the reason that we do not wish to comply with the restrictions the Republic has set upon us, and in response we received open war."

I rose. The Count paused, allowing me to speak.

"May I argue, the reason the war started was because of a Jedi you made hostage, after his discovery of you commissioning an army of war droids."

The count smiled. "The Jedi in question broke into a geonosian meeting room, breaking the truce law, and then his partners proceeded to slaughter geonosians. They where subject to the laws of the world."

"The laws for which you speak meant nothing to you, as you hired a bounty hunter to assassinate one of our own, leading us to you."

"Nonetheless. We of the CIS wish to ask for the aide of Death Watch, to combat the republic's clone soldiers, of which they had been creating way before our war droids where ever commission. The fight would be fierce, the glory insurmountable. You would be among the greatest warriors in one of the largest wars the galaxy had ever seen."

The mandos where silent, contemplating. Now was time to deliver a smack to the table, a counter argument of which would change their hearts forever.

"Brothers. Sisters. Warriors. I may not be one of you yet, but I count myself among your blood. It is true this government conflicts with the wills of the strong, and favors those who would rather cower in fear. But the separatists are not a white faced as many seem. It is who truly leads them you must worry about. Years ago, the Sith egged your people to war, for which they lost clans to the Republic and the onslaught that followed. Is was one of your greatest victories. And one of your greatest losses, for it served to power those who would see all under an iron first, constricted of choice and hope. These Sith, I do not know who they are, but I know that when your part is played they will kill all who rise up against them. They are strong and fast, and have their roots deep within the CIS. I would ask you end this threat. Your people have seen it again and again, where the sith have betrayed you and you have persevered. It was the Sith you first fought, who slaughtered you mindlessly. And it is now I ask you raise your weapons against them once more, and rid the galaxy of their foul influence."

The count was silent. I sensed he wished to destroy me where I stood, but would not. He rose, and left, as the Mandalorians cheered for my speech. All of them cheered, and all of them celebrated. Dante raised his cup, and fell silent once more.

"I believe my nephew has something more to say."

"I do uncle. Years ago during the mandalorian wars, a group was formed. They where mando who wielded lightsabers, and fought alongside the normal forces. I say we can do so again. As my training as a mandalorian commences, so will the Mandalorian Knights be formed once more. Of those that wish to join, I ask you only one thing. If I am to become a sith, if I am to turn to the dark side, that you would slay me where I stand, and another take my place."

Many Mandalorians around the table rose, expressing their interest in learning to be part of the elite force. I smiled inwardly. I would train them to be loyal to me, and the galaxy. To the point that they would fight against the sith if needed. A commando of Mandalorians.

The party continued long into the night' with only Viszla and The Count unaccounted for.


	7. Chapter 6: Revelations of the Damned

-3 Weeks Later-

"If you swing your saber wide like that, an opponent would take advantage and slice you in half."

I paced, watching each of the Mandalorian Knight recruits. The practiced several saber kata, of which I taught. Rako helped me in correcting them. I would train him personally later. I walked over to see someone who looked like Dante beside Eceri. He had Dante's features, and shared his eyes. But he was my age.

"What's your name?" I asked him. He delivered a chop with his vibroblade while he answered.

"Quintin Orn'Fell. I'm your cousin, Veranus." I nodded. He was happy to see that so many of my family believed this to be important. This was a good start. We had spent most of the day teaching them basic saber forms, which most of them had learned at a young age. Over the last couple of weeks they had learned how to nullify force usage by causing distractions, or threatening by attacking quickly. They learned quickly, and had their own ancient Jedi killing techniques they taught me as well. The most difficult part would be blaster fire.

"Stop. Everyone, gather around. Marec, draw your blaster."

My brother walked forward, concerned, and drew his blaster pistol. I smiled as many Mandalorians where talking among themselves. What could I want to do?

"Shoot me."

Marec stood, stunned. He began to argue, but I raised my hand, cutting him off. Finally, he grew annoyed with me, drew up his blaster, and fired. I watched as the orange beam approached me, as magnificent as the sun. I activated my saber, feeling the trajectory of the blast, and angling my saber accordingly. I hit the blade, and flew in the air, harming no one. Every Mandalorian seemed impressed. Good. They were learning this next.

"Many of you cannot use the force. And those of you who can, would take years of practice in order to master it. Those of you who cannot use the force will have a harder time learning how to deflect blaster bolts. But it's possible you can. And you will have to before the end. You will have to try it."

They set to work, dividing and setting they're blasters for sting. I paced, watching closely, until Dante walked up to me.

"Veran. The Jedi council sent me a remote message. They need you to leave for Dromund Kaas. Your masters beleive there is some dark side element there. He says to leave Rako here in my care. Master Kenobi will be arriving here shortly."

He patted my back at my expression. I had finally been given a position which I liked. I belonged. I was needed. But I had a duty.

"Understood. Dante. Train them while I am gone. When I return, I shall have the sabers they need. I very well may need you all in this war, for it will be a gruff one."

Dante nodded, and looked away. He looked back at me with a curious impression.

"I don't trust the clones the republic have. They cannot question orders. With a simple word, they could turn on us all. The council will want you traveling with clones. Instead, I propose you take Quintin and Eceri. They will provide a better defense than any clone could. I will look after Rako. I promise you, he will be taken care of."

I bowed to him. I knew what he was sacrificing. He was willing to have his son, and one of his clan, take the place of hapless soldiers. If they died, it would affect him much more. The very thought of such a feeling causes panic to some men, yet Dante was willing to send one of his most precious jems with me. And I would defend Quintin, as he would defend me.

I looked once more at my ancestral home. It was old, torn. Detached. I loved it. The peace of the trees, calming my soul from the war that raged around me. I had more than one home now. In my time of need, when I was among the stars, countless and lost, I would look up in hope. Remembering that hope burns like a flame, that I might return to the temple, to the clan shack. To my job and my people. Quintin, Eceri and I said our goodbyes. I told Rako to be well, and he replied that he wanted me to be well when we met again. He was upset. I had become the fatherly figure he looked up to. Not harsh, but calm. Dante and Marec gave a speech as we left. One of glory and combat, expressing how we, my party, would travel to the desolate world of Dromund Kaas, to uncover ancient secrets fortold by the old Mand'alor. I silently prayed that I would return to see my house well. My starship seemed evermore heavy and gloomy as we mounted it. Like a sun, the thrusters hummed with life, and rocked us as we sped for the remote planet. Leaving my calm and peace behind. I was at war again. And war was not as forgiving as I was.

A dark cloaked man travelled through the dark caverns of Dromund Kaas. The former site of the hidden Sith Empire, Kaas had become no more than a place of dread and fear. It suited the man well. He ran across what once was a road, now old, ruined, but yet it emanated history. The man felt empowered by his presence here, but the presence that empowered him was not dark. It was neutral. Neither light nor dark, the power was simply there. Finally, the man stopped at a rock face. He raised his arm, and before him opened a hidden door. Within lay a helm, of red, black and gold, that also held history. The man walked forward to claim it, but a presence behind him held his movement.

"Who is there?" His voice was majestic, combined with a form of authority. Yet it was sinister, and sly, like the slither of a snake.

"I know what you are, Sith. You have been here before, like many before you. That mask is there for a reason. And it shall remain."

The man turned, to see yet another. He was human, and wore dark red and black robes, sitting in a meditative pose. His eyes where closed, and beside him was a book obviously thrown together over many years. The man withdrew a saber, a red saber, and spun it to the front.

"The dead have power, sith. The dead come before you. You cannot win. You know this.

For I have overcome death. I have seen the opposites in polarity and returned whole."

The Sith sneered.

"I doubted the Revanites would ever succeed. Apparently you are powerful, as I had foreseen. Your followers are dead. And so you will fall, Darth Revan."


End file.
